1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fine mesh pre-filter and more particularly pertains to filtering dirty swimming pool water through the pre-filter to aviod contaminating the existing pool filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water cleaning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, water cleaning devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning debris from swimming pools are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,411 to Lempio discloses a swimming pool skimmer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,670 to Treene discloses a skimmer vacuum filter apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,614 to Cheng discloses a water cleaning device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,425 to Cox, Jr. discloses a filter bag assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,248 to Whitmer discloses a pool filtering system.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,986 to DeCoster et al. discloses a sifter or the like.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a fine mesh pre-filter for filtering dirty swimming pool water through the pre-filter to avoid contaminating the existing pool filter.
In this respect, the fine mesh pre-filter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of filtering dirty swimming pool water through the pre-filter to aviod contaminating the existing pool filter.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fine mesh pre-filter which can be used for filtering dirty swimming pool water through the pre-filter to aviod contaminating the existing pool filter. this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.